I What Colour Heaven Is A NaruHina Love Story
by Kerreh
Summary: Hinata is a child stuck in hospital because of an illness and she's never been outside. Will meeting Naruto give her a chance to live again?


~ Okay, first of, I got inspired to make this story because of this manga: Heaven's Door Hongou Ranko

I really do suggest that you read it, it's amazing. *_*

But beware, Hinata and Naruto are OCC I think, and Hinata has a different hair and eye colour.

* * *

'_I wonder what colour heaven is...Is it this kind of blue, like the sky?_' Hinata thought, fixating her eyes on the sky. '_That would be nice..._'

She continued to gaze up intrigued by the sky, continuously wondering about heaven.

Her name was Hinata Hyuuga; her looks were average but something about her attracted people towards her. She had balanced facial features, dark auburn hair that complemented and contrasted with her fair skin tone, petite lips that curled around her pearly white teeth and immense chocolate coloured eyes that seemed to smile from the heart.

"Hinata..." A woman's voice called.

Hinata nonchalantly cast a glance over her shoulder, questioning who had called out her name. Her shimmering beautiful and radiant auburn hair carelessly spread out upon her dainty, gentle shoulders.

Her childlike smile filled the room with a beautiful glow that radiated from her.

"Hinata, you really like shoujo manga, huh?" Her mum stated positively, laughing slightly as she took a seat down next to her daughter's bed.

"...What?" Hinata looked puzzled for a second, tearing her dark eyes away from the book she was reading. "Oh mum, is that a bad thing?"

"No, it's not" Hinata's mother assured, laughing a little more at her daughter's naive behaviour. "It's just that you put on such an earnest face when you read. It makes this place more fun."

Her mother closed her eyes and began peeling off the apple skin of the apple that she held in her placid hands. "It seems like you're pleased with a mother like me, because I'll get you anything you want..." She stared gently towards Hinata. "...Right?"

A quiet yet peaceful silence echoed around for a second and Hinata answered in a subtle tone. "Yeah..." Hinata smiled optimistically and her mother smiled back in a similar way. "Thanks"

"Ah!" Hinata jumped up in realisation, glancing at the vase on the left of her. "I should probably change out the water for this vase soon"

"It's alright. I'll do it." Her mother calmly declared, reaching out to help. "It's okay!" Hinata blurted feeling underestimated. "...I can at least do this much!"

'_...Spend all day in bed, and I don't really know much about the outside world, either._' She thought feeling dejected. She gazed at the two teenagers her age, talking normally without a care in the world and sighed. '_I don't know what's reality when I live inside..._' Running the tap she placed the vase in the sink, gradually filling it.

'_...And it doesn't change enough, so it feels as if I'm living no life at all_' She sighed again but stared blankly at the running water. '_If I said something like that to my mother I wonder if she would cry..._'

"Huh!..."

* * *

'B A N G'

* * *

Hinata stumbled sideward's, feeling the force of her other side colliding with something, someone else and she almost fell. The man glanced back as Hinata's petite slender fingers lost grip off the vase.

"Geh...!" Hinata mumbled, dumbfounded by what had happened, as the man that had collided with her attempted to sneak away. "Hold it!" She stated firmly, not letting the culprit escape "You broke the vase..." Her words drifted off and her eyes widened at the man before her. She stared up into his deep blue eyes that resembled puddles of water and as she gazed into them she felt as if he could see into her soul. '_Eh..._' She began thinking, not moving an inch, even when the sandy blond haired man began to walk away.

"Hey! Hinata-Chan!?" A nurse called wildly, her hand placed over her mouth in a worried fashion. "Are you alright!?"

Hinata gasped, taken aback by how startled she had been by seeing him. The nurse came rushing forward worried about Hinata. "You're not injured?"

"I'm fine... sorry about this..." Hinata answered, trying to help pick up the shattered remains.

"That's enough, don't touch it." The nurse stated sternly, wanting Hinata to be safe whilst Hinata herself was glancing back at the mysterious man she had just met. '_Who was that..?_'

* * *

~About 1 hour later~

* * *

"Bye, Hinata-Chan!" Hinata's mother stood at the exit smiling wearily, not wanting to leave. "I'll come again with your father tomorrow"

"Okay" Hinata replied, beaming up and waving slightly.

"Ah! That's right-- Is there anything you want? I'll buy it so what sounds good?" The mother asked solemnly, wanting to give her daughter all she wanted.

"Manga!!" Hinata answered instantly, knowing what she wanted immediately. "How unexpected..." Her mother said with a blank face, as she had a feeling her daughter would say that. "Okay. Then be sure to get some best rest" Her mother said gently but with a firm tone. She was extremely concerned about her and wanted the best for her at all times.

"Yeah yeah" Hinata said bored, she always was told that everyday but she still laughed cheerily whenever she was told.

"Hey, Hey! Onii-Chan, you can't smoke in here!" A stranger's voice echoed across the hallway. Intrigued Hinata went to explore.

"We're in a hospital!" An elderly man spoke up, affirming his status there. Another elder was quick to uphold the same authority. "Isn't this the reason you're here?! It's bad for your health, so please stop it!"

The young man just lay on the bed without a care in the world, continuing to inhale the smoke and ignoring the elders that were giving him advice. '_Ah!_' Thought Hinata, staring more closely towards the smoker.

Hinata's dark mahogany hair caressed her shoulders freely, bordering her luminous face, which was on the border of complete anger.

"Dammit, the doctor ordered you..." One of the old men continued "Since last week, you've been in bed at the hospital. You'll die from your excessive drinking" The old man continued rambling "And you'll die of lung cancer!"

A hand reached out, stealing the cigarette, shocking the young man who was lying comfortably on his bed."Hinata-Chan!" An elder called, also shocked at her behaviour, but Hinata merely smirked softly and put out the cigarette.

"Hey..." The young man said, his sapphire eyes glazing into Hinata's auburn eyes. Hinata's hand then snatched at the man's cigarette packet and she clambered out off the room. "YOU! Wait a minute!!"

She had already escaped through the door but choose to make a reappearance. She stuck her head around the door and with 1 finger pulled her eyelid down and stuck out her tongue declaring 'Revenge' for the broken vase.

"Damn kid" He muttered, but not as aggravated as before.

"As expected of Hinata-Chan" The old man smiled gently and turned to face the boy. "Hinata-Chan is this hospital's overlord" His eyes lowered down slightly. "She's our sempai...She's been here longer than us."

'_That guy... Is he a new patient?_' Hinata pondered, grinning to some extent whilst holding the stolen cigarette packet.

'_Night-time at the hospital is very quiet and also it's very boring'_

Hinata continued to sneak around the hospital looking for a certain location.

Naruto Uzumaki was lying silently in his bed, thinking over his life, wondering how things would change. He shifted onto his side and saw something pop up. A head. His eyes widened stunned and taken aback but Hinata just continued to smile that dazzling smile of hers.

"You!" Naruto shouted, jumping up and pulling the covers off.

"Shh!!!" Hinata whispered quietly, doing a simple shushing motion with her hand. "Everyone's sleeping"

"What's your business here?" He enquired, fixating his sapphire eyes on Hinata. "Wasn't it bed time for kids like you a long time ago?"

"Yeah, but hang on" Hinata pouted appealingly, looking up at Naruto's striking deep azure eyes. "I have something you'll want to hear about." She pulled out a box like shape out off her pocket and held it out to him. "This!... Will you teach me how to inhale?"

She grinned up foolishly like a child with her mahogany eyes, but Naruto merely ignored her childlike behaviour and snatched his stolen cigarettes back. "You won't be able to do it. I'm taking these"

"Ah..." Hinata started impassively. "But nobody else will teach me!" She argued.

"I'll bet" Naruto smirked at her and lit another cigarette. Closing his eyes he took a long drag and sighed dimly. Hinata continued to stare expressionlessly at Naruto however when he opened his eyes he could see a small blush creeping up on her face.

'_He's a man..._' Hinata thought, still staring at Naruto. '_He's different from the "Boys" in manga_'

"How many do you want?"

"Huh?" Hinata asked perplexed and bewildered. "If you inhale your lungs turn black. It's true" He leaned forwards, almost at kissing lengths space and blew the smoke he had inhaled into her face.

"Then what about yourself?" Hinata almost looked concerned for a minute "Is it really okay to smoke a cigarette while you're hospitalised?"

"It's called restraint..." He breathed in once again. "Sometimes I inhale, sometimes I don't . Nothing in my life changes"

Hinata pouted for a second time and crossed her arms. "Well, for someone who hates himself, you sure are upbeat"

Naruto grinned faintly at her ignorance "I know, right?" He thrust his hands into the air and exclaimed "I'm upbeat, but why am I stuck in this damn place, I can't even sleep!"

The two laughed together, sharing the same point of view. "What a child" Hinata muttered under her breath, in a mocking tone.

'_An unchanging life, huh?_' She thought bleakly.

"Then, I'm fine too" She stated, lighting a cigarette and placing it in her mouth. "Even if my lungs become black, I've got nothing better to do"

Sapphire eyes glistened down at her in puzzlement. "Why?" He asked, intrigued to know the answer.

"I..." She stared straight into his unmoving eyes "... Have inherited the tendency to get osteosarcoma..."

Naruto looked baffled, unaware of what that was. "What's that?"

"Ahhh... I can't get the handle off smoking" She coughed slightly but then proceeded to answer his question.

"It's cancer..." His eyes met her own

"I'm supposed to die in a few months"

* * *

If you have any suggestion's and improvements I would love to hear them. ^^

Thank you for reading this far, and I will be continuing this.


End file.
